bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuara Drigton
Gender: identifies as female Species: Toa Element: Fire Alignment: Chaotic Good History Originally raised in Ta-Koro Tuara trained herself to fight at a young age as an outlet. She was generally well known and considered one of the more popular of her friends due to her quick wit and good looks. Generally, Tuara refused to take on any sort of classifications that might separate herself from others and vice-versa. Equality is something she had always valued.Tuara’s family were taken away from her in her younger years, all of them disappeared within a short period of time. They were presumed dead after years of investigations. Tuara, distraught by the memories of her family in Ta-Koro left the fortress village, taking up residence in Le-Koro. There she worked and lived, and did her own private investigative work, occasionally employed by Kongu and the Gukko Force. It was here she refined her combative skills, and learned about judicial systems and forensic sciences. After hundreds of years of this, Tuara packed up, and made her way back to Ta-Koro.Tuara was once the Deputy of the Ta-Koro Guard. Jaller’s right hand woman, she was dearly loved by the people of the village. Eventually, she gave up her life as a Guardswoman and resigned in response to a series of mental breakdowns that she began to have as a result to her mental health. She’s been declining ever since. An alcoholic, Tuara lives with her boyfriend Dorian Shaddix; one of the few things keeping her from totally losing her mind.But she needs something more.Tuara is a Toa of action, and sitting on her hands for too long is the last thing she needs. She needs something to fight for again. Appearance Uncannily and unbelievably gorgeous, Tuara’s armor is mostly red but ordained with black highlights, accenting her figure "...in all the right places". Her Pakari is rather smooth and fitted specifically for her. Tuara walks with an air of confidence that demands authority, and with purpose. She wears black fingerless gloves on her hands with a red stitched pattern on the edges. Her black and red belt hangs loosely on her waist, the round buckle in the center. On her back she has one medium-long staff with the head of a large hammer on the end. Personality Tuara can be a bit of a spit-fire when angry. Stubborn and temperamental, as most Ta-Toa are, Tuara is known for her hot-headedness. Otherwise however, Tuara prefers rationale thinking and thoughtful process to solve problem or take in/give information. Difficult to predict, Tuara fights in a similar manner. Creatively, and expertly, Tuara will never play her combative skills down unless she has to. Tuara is a very black and white sort of person, bordering more on the extremities of things. Recently however, she’s become rather jaded, much more confused about where she stands. She’s much more on the fence about issues she used to assert her character with. Abilities, Powers, & Gear Mask: Red Pakari, Mask of Strength Weapon(s): A medium-long staff with a hammer-head on the end and a returning throwing disk. Powers: Element of Fire, mask power of Strength. Relationships Allies * Dorian Shaddix * Merror * Angelus * Agni * Akiri Jaller Enemies Quotes Trivia